


Written in Blood

by Doylebaby



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5929783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doylebaby/pseuds/Doylebaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some mysterious fingerprints are left at a crime scene and Sean has to investigate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Written in Blood

[ ](http://s21.photobucket.com/albums/b261/Doylebaby/?action=view&current=def54ae5.jpg)

****

Written In Blood

Sean dusted the desk for fingerprints trying not to look at the body lying a few feet in front of it in a pool of blood.

Nasty… very nasty.

The desk was covered with prints and it was going to be quite a job to identify all of them. He hoped the victim was a match to at least a few prints, that would make things a bit easier. 

He dusted the corner of the desk and a very fresh print appeared of a little finger and part of a ring finger and the palm of a hand… as if someone had pushed themselves up after having knelt on the floor. 

Detective Inspector Hugh Jackman, who had been talking to the upset secretary who had found Miss Haynes, walked over. “Anything, Bean?” he asked hopefully. 

Sean looked up. “Lots of prints that I'm assuming come mostly from the victim; we’ll know soon enough.” He pointed at the edge of the desk. “A pair over there that look fresh, they're pretty clear, so they were left recently.”

DI Jackman nodded. “After eliminating the victim’s, those are next on the list.”

~ * ~ 

The computer hummed as it searched the extensive database for a match on the fingerprints found in Marilyn Haynes’ office.

Sean had identified three pairs: Miss Haynes, her secretary and the cleaning lady. That left the prints on the desk and a thumb print that had been found on the bracelet on Miss Haynes’ right wrist.

It would be just their luck if the prints turned out to be from someone without a police record.

With a sigh Sean rubbed his eyes, the computer was still searching and he was getting tired of staring at the screen. A knock on the door made him look up.

“Come in?” 

Dark curls appeared into view and Sean’s face brightened. “Hey love, you’re early!” He pushed away from the desk and hugged Orlando, kissing him softly on the lips.

“Yeah, I finished up a lot sooner than expected and came to see if you’re ready to go?” Orlando’s hands wandered over Sean’s back enticingly.

Sean shook his head. “I need to identify these prints before I can go anywhere with you,” he explained a little put out.

Orlando smirked and winked. “Seeing as there’s only one place I want to be with you… I might as well wait.”

Sean rolled his eyes and was about to reply when there was a ping from the computer, telling him a match was found. “Hang on,” he told Orlando as he walked back to the computer. “We might be able to have fun soon, I just have to report on this match.”

Sitting down and grabbing the phone, Sean focussed on the computer screen and his face paled at what he saw there.

He blinked and shook his head, not believing his eyes, but they weren’t deceiving him.

The computer had matched the finger and thumbprints as belonging to one and the same person. The picture and name of the man in question were large on the screen:

  
**Orlando Bloom**

The End 


End file.
